Wireless power transfer systems utilize a primary coil to generate an alternating magnetic field from which a secondary or receiving coil may wirelessly extract energy. In some cases, the primary and/or secondary coils may be stacked to optimize pad size and performance. However, conventional stacked coil winding processes are less accurate and more time consuming than some other coil winding processes. Moreover, some coil routing schemes for transitioning from one coil to another coil in a “double D” coil arrangement require a small bend radius that can deform Litz wire and further requires a gap between coils where a “double D” coil arrangement is utilized, which worsens magnetic performance of the coil arrangement. Moreover, to keep base and vehicle pad heights low, the sizes of ferrite structures within base and vehicle pads have to be reduced to ensure clearance for the coil arrangement, especially in transition areas from single coil layers to multiple coil layers. Previous solutions have included substantially reducing the absolute lateral dimensions of the ferrite structures to accommodate the stacked coil structure. However, such solutions generally require an increase in the ferrite structure's thickness to offset an otherwise reduced ferrite volume, which can adversely affect pad thickness. Accordingly, asymmetrically layered stacked coils and/or chamfered ferrite are desirable in wireless power transfer applications.